Aquella Horrible Oscuridad
by leekaoru
Summary: Que es este sentimiento…? Por qué de repente sientes que no puedes estar lejos de aquella persona... sientes… cada vez que estas lejos de ella como un vacío inunda todo tu ser… como si tu vida dependiera de ello… es ese sentimiento al que llaman… AMOR…?..


AQUELLA HORRIBLE OSCURIDAD

**AQUELLA HORRIBLE OSCURIDAD  
by leekaoru01**

**CAPÍTULO 1….**

_**Sayonara… Inuyasha**_

_" Que es este sentimiento…?? Por qué de repente sientes que no puedes estar lejos de aquella persona... sientes… cada vez que estas lejos de ella como un vacío inunda todo tu ser… como si tu vida dependiera de ello… es ese sentimiento al que llaman… AMOR…??... Pero… puedes conservarlo sin pedir nada a cambio??... Aunque la persona que más te importa se de cuenta de lo que sientes y sin embargo no haga nada al respecto…??_

Es lo que me pregunto desde aquel día…

**(FLASH BACK)**  
Inuyasha: Te encuentras bien Aome??  
Aome: Estoy bien… no es nada…  
Inuyasha: Estas segura??  
Aome: Si…

_"Todo iba bien hasta ese momento…"_

Sango: Esa persona… es…  
Inuyasha: Kikyo!!

_"No dudó ni siquiera un momento cuando se apartó de mi lado para dirigirse hacia ella… Pero yo… no podía hacer nada… esa persona es muy importante para Inuyasha…"_

**Inuyasha:** Estás bien Kikyo?? Kikyo!!  
**Kikyo**: Si… pero que estás haciendo aquí Inuyasha…  
**Inuyasha**: Vine siguiendo a Naraku… pero ese maldito!!  
**Kikyo:** Ya veo…  
**Inuyasha**: Eh??  
**Kikyo**: Escapó de nuevo no es así…??  
**Inuyasha:** Así es… pero dime Kikyo… que fue lo que te sucedió…

_"Sentía las miradas de mis amigos… podía percibir que sentían algo de lástima hacia mi… Y como no hacerlo… si yo tan sólo… observaba nuevamente esa clase de escena…"_

Inuyasha: Luces muy débil… que es lo que te pasa Kikyo??  
Kikyo: No es nada…

"_Volteó a verme de repente… quizás de dio cuenta de la manera en que los estaba observando… y yo… yo… no pude hacer más que darme la vuelta y actuar nuevamente como si nada pasara…"_

Inuyasha: No has recolectado suficientes almas verdad??... Es por eso que te encuentras débil…  
Kikyo: Si… pero no tienes de que preocuparte…  
Inuyasha: Como quieres que no me preocupe!!

_" No quise seguir observándolos, así que caminé un poco más… Sango, Miroku y el pequeño Shipo me siguieron…"_

Sango: Te encuentras bien… Aome??  
Aome: … Sí…

_"La misma respuesta de siempre… esto cada vez se hacía más común… pero que podía hacer yo…??... A decir verdad decidí quedarme a su lado a pesar de estar consciente de esto… pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera…"_

Inuyasha: Entonces te quedarás con nosotros hasta que te recuperes Kikyo…

_"Que??... Se quedará con nosotros??... No puede estar sucediendo esto… en realidad, me preocupa mucho que se encuentre cerca de Inuyasha…"_

Kikyo: No lo haré…!!  
Inuyasha: Pero que estas diciendo Kikyo!! No quiero que te suceda nada malo…entiende!!  
Kikyo: Pero yo…  
Inuyasha: Pero nada…!! Ya te lo dije!!

Kikyo: Aunque estuviera de acuerdo no creo que tus compañeros estén de acuerdo en esto…

_"Por que me ves de esa manera??"_

Aome: Si lo dices por mí… no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes con nosotros… Inuyasha tiene razón no te encuentras muy bien… y lo mejor es que cuentes con una persona que cuide de ti…

_"No pude evitar reflejar algo de tristeza en mi rostro… pero… al parecer… el no se dio cuenta…"_  
Inuyasha: Lo ves… puedes hacerlo… Ustedes que dicen??  
Miroku: Si la señorita Aome no tiene problema con esto, no veo porque nosotros si Inuyasha… la señorita Kikyo puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera…  
Sango: Estoy de acuerdo Inuyasha…  
Kikyo: No lo haré…  
Inuyasha: No discutas… se que no quieres hacerlo pero es necesario… entiende…

_"Por que simplemente no le dije que se fuera… que se alejara… por qué siempre reacciono de esta manera…??"_

Kikyo: Esta bien… lo haré…  
Inuyasha: Muy bien… No te preocupes por nada… todo estará bien…

_"Me observas de esta manera tan calculadora como siempre y yo tan sólo puedo sonreírte con un poco de hipocresía… pero tu Inuyasha… estas feliz verdad??... No puedes ocultar sentirte feliz porque Kikyo estará con nosotros no es así??"_

Sango: Será mejor buscar refugio… comenzará a llover en cualquier momento"…  
Inuyasha: Si… Kikyo quieres que lleve en mi espalda??

_"Que… que es lo que siento en mi pecho… que es esta extraña sensación… sea lo que sea te pido por favor que te vayas… me lastimas… Kikyo volteó a verme de inmediato… y yo… asentí con la cabeza"_

Kikyo: Estoy bien Inuyasha… no tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas…  
Inuyasha: Solo quiero que te recuperes…  
Aome:  
_"Aquí estamos… en esta cueva tan extraña… todos intentamos dormir un poco… mañana será un largo día… y para mí… comenzará un nuevo problema… a partir de mañana Kikyo nos acompañará… y no se por cuanto tiempo lo haga… "_

Inuyasha: Te encuentras bien Kikyo…??  
Kikyo: Eh??

_"Finjo estar dormida como todos los demás… estoy al lado de Sango justo encima de Kirara… y ellos no pueden ver que los estoy observando…"_

Kikyo: Que es lo que te pasa??  
Inuyasha: Eh??  
Kikyo: Por que te comportas de esa manera tan extraña…??  
Inuyasha: Que??... A que te refieres… Kikyo…  
Kikyo: No tienes porque hacer todo esto… yo puedo cuidarme sola…

Inuyasha se aproximó a ella…

Inuyasha: No puedo hacer eso… te prometí que no dejaría que nada te pase…  
Kikyo. Pero Aome… no creo que a ella le agrade ver como te comportas conmigo de esa manera…  
Inuyasha: Aome… ella dijo que no había ningún problema con que te quedaras…

_"Lo sabía… no pudiste darte cuenta…"_

Inuyasha: Además Aome es una gran persona… y estoy seguro que ella no abandonaría a ninguna persona que necesite de su ayuda… es por eso que ella comprende mi situación…

_"En realidad no…"_

Kikyo: Pero…  
Inuyasha: Lo único que debes hacer es recuperarte…  
Kikyo: Inuyasha…

_"De repente ella… se recargó en su hombro… de nuevo apareció esta extraña sensación… esa sensación que no me gusta nada…"_

Kikyo: Gracias…  
Inuyasha:

_"No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces pero… no puedo conciliar el sueño… creo que Inuyasha se quedo dormido… y Kikyo también… será mejor dar un paseo para aclarar mis ideas… aunque si me levanto en este momento y veo como duermen juntos sentiré como se rompe mi corazón… Sin embargo, si me quedo aquí… será mejor que me arriesgue…"_

_"Veo que no… Inuyasha se encuentra cerca de Kikyo pero no tanto como pensé… y ella por su lado parece estar descansando profundamente… saldré un rato…"_

Kikyo: A donde vas??  
Aome: Eh?? ¬¬U

_"Veo que no estaba dormida después de todo"_

Aome: Voy a caminar un rato… no puedo dormir…  
Kikyo: Desde cuando??  
Aome: Eh??

_"Va a descubrirme…¬¬"_  
Aome: Solo quiero caminar un rato… y justo en este momento me desperté y parece que no puedo dormir de nuevo…  
Kikyo: Ya veo… pero Inuyasha…  
Aome: No voy a tardarme…

_"Al alejarme del lugar veo como ella cierra los ojos lentamente…"_  
**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

_"Y aquí estoy ahora… caminando sin rumbo fijo… esperando sentir alivio en mi interior… Pero que hago aquí…??... No puedo comportarme de esta manera tan infantil… no debo de olvidar nuestra misión que es encontrar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon y acabar de una vez por todas con Naraku…."_

Aome: Inuyasha…

De repente cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos al rostro comenzó a llorar descontroladamente…

De nuevo comenzó a llover y por si fuera poco nadie a excepción de Kikyo se había percatado de su ausencia… En ese momento…

_"Que haces en este lugar…"_

Aome: Esa voz es de… Naraku!!  
Naraku: Veo que no estás acompañada por ese tonto de Inuyasha…  
Aome: Naraku…

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar… cuando ya tenía a Aome tomada del cuello… el cual apretaba con gran fuerza…

Aome: Inu… yasha…

Kikyo se puso de pie… como si percibiera una esencia maligna… se colocó justo fuera de la cueva observando detenidamente la lluvia que comenzaba a intensificarse más y más….

Inuyasha: Que es lo que sucede Kikyo??  
Kikyo: Esta presencia es de…  
Inuyasha: Naraku!!  
Kikyo: Parece que esta cerca y…  
Inuyasha: Aome… en donde esta Aome??  
Kikyo: Ella salió hace poco…  
Inuyasha: No puede ser…!!

De inmediato salió en su búsqueda….

Naraku: Odias a esa mujer no es así??... Odias a Kikyo porque intenta robarte el cariño de Inuyasha…

Aome estaba por desfallecer… ya que Naraku la asfixiaba más y más…  
Naraku: Acéptalo… acepta esa oscuridad que guardas en tu interior… hazlo…!!

A la mente de Aome vinieron imágenes de Inuyasha y Kikyo… y se vio observándolos desde una larga distancia… como si no existiera…

Naraku: Admite que daría igual si existieras o no… de todos modos…. Inuyasha se quedaría con Kikyo….  
Aome: Inu… yasha….  
Naraku: Pero no te preocupes… acabaré con tu sufrimiento en este momento… para que puedas dejar libre a Inuyasha…  
Aome: Inu…

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron… y una extraña luz salió de su interior… y perdió el conocimiento por completo… Naraku la arrojó al suelo inmediatamente… y observó esa extraña energía… la cual iba tomando forma de una especie de cristal completamente oscuro…

Naraku: Muy bien hecho Aome… gracias por entregarme esta joya tan valiosa…

En ese momento….

_Narakuuuuuuuu!!_

Inuyasha atacó a Naraku… sin embargo resultó ser un intento fallido… ya que éste se desvaneció y apareció en otro lugar…

Inuyasha: Maldito!! Dime en donde esta….

Observó a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio el cuerpo de Aome… podía ver que le había ocurrido algo muy grave…

Inuyasha: Aome!!... Aomeeeeeee!!  
Naraku: Inuyasha… pon atención…  
Inuyasha: Maldito… te mataré!!  
Naraku: Aome ahora me pertenece… y esta vez no podrás ayudarla…  
Inuyasha: Te pertenece… como te atreves??  
Naraku: Eso dentro de poco lo averiguaras… Pero recuerda que esto sucedió por tu culpa Inuyasha… si no le dieras tanta importancia a Kikyo…. Aome estaría a salvo… Pronto nos veremos…

Inuyasha: Vuelve aquí Naraku… no huyas maldito cobarde…!!

Sin embargo Naraku se había alejado de ese lugar…

Inuyasha: Narakuuuuuuuuu

Al no recibir respuesta… de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Aome…

Inuyasha: Aome… Aome… por favor resiste… Aome…!!

Aome no respondía… su cuerpo había perdido su color natural… ahora se encontraba oscurecido…

Inuyasha: No puede ser (no está respirando)… Aome!! Por favor háblame!! Aome…. Aomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!!

La desesperación inundaba a Inuyasha más y más…

Inuyasha: Por favor Aome dime algo… por favor…

Los ojos de Inuyasha se nublaron… y a través de ellos… se escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas….

Inuyasha: Aome… por lo que más quieras…!! Reacciona!! Dime algo lo que sea… dime que me detestas… dime "abajo" las veces que quieras pero háblame… Aome… Aome…

No pudo más… apretó a Aome con fuerza y rompió en llanto…  
Inuyasha: Aome… por favor… despierta… por favor…

El cuerpo de Aome se iluminó de nuevo con esa extraña luz… y su cuerpo se disolvía lentamente….

Inuyasha: Aome… que te pasa… Aome… Aomeeeeeeee….!!

Su cuerpo desapareció por completo… dejando a Inuyasha tan sólo con su atuendo… ese uniforme de escuela tan peculiar que la caracterizaba sin duda alguna… y junto a el los últimos destellos de esa oscuridad….

Inuyasha: Aome no… Aomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

_" Eres capaz de amar a una persona… sabiendo que él jamás podrá olvidarla??"_


End file.
